


The Forgotten Son

by MockingSpock



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood, Dark!Jaskier, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion and Renfri | Shrike are Siblings, M/M, Renfri and Jaskier are twins, Renfri still dies, Royal Jaskier | Dandelion, She’s the major character death sorry, Slow Burn, Torture, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingSpock/pseuds/MockingSpock
Summary: Jaskier is the forgotten twin brother of Renfri who ran away from home years ago.... and Geralt has no idea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 46
Kudos: 358





	1. Prince Julian of Creyden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I’m been building towards since I watched the show. So I really hope it’s good!

In 1213, a set of twins were born under an eclipse. One girl and one boy.

Renfri, as the girl was named, didn’t cry when she was born. Instead she was curious as her brown eyes examined the world around her. Fredefalk would swear that his daughter smiled at him the first time he held her. He kissed her forehead and happily announced “A strong girl for a tough world.”

Julian, the boy, cried when he was born. His noisy wailing alerted the entire castle of his arrival. When he was placed in his father’s arms the wailing did not cease. His father laughed and rocked him gently in his arms. “Well if it isn’t another emotional prince for the world, you’ll fit in nicely.”

It wasn’t until the children were placed together that the prince stopped crying and fell fast asleep.

As the years passed, the King’s words seemed to have marked his children. Renfri grew up trying to be strong. If she fell she would jump back up and refuse to cry. If she had a loose tooth that was causing discomfort she would simply yank the tooth out and bleed all over her dress - much to her mother’s dismay. If Julian called her a mean name, she would just push him instead of dwelling on it.

While Julian proved to be just as emotional as prissy princes were expected to be. He cried if Renfri’s dinner servings looked bigger than his. He got angry when he couldn’t listen to the bards as long as he wanted. He got overly happy when he was given attention. Many assumed that Renfri and Julian would eventually stop getting along as they aged. Instead their differences seemed to strengthen their bond.

This was especially true when it came to the death of their mother. Renfri, to distract herself from her own grief, focused on helping Julian instead. He cried fitfully for weeks. Renfri would sit next to him and would hug him when he asked her to. She tried to remember a song mother sang to calm him but it came out all wrong. Soon after Julian relaxed enough to teach her the proper way to sing a lullaby. She never learned but the distraction proved nice for Julian.

Fredefalk remarried and more children followed. Julian tried to get to know his siblings but their mother preferred pitting him against his new brothers. Renfri suggested to Julian that she was jealous that he was the heir and that he needed to be careful. Julian didn’t listen and kept trying to get his new family members affections. Each attempt proved more painful than the last.

It was when Renfri disappeared that Julian opened his eyes to the world around him. It started as just another ordinary day. He had even seen his sister that morning as she ran by and stole bacon off his plate. Since then he hadn’t seen her nor had their father. Julian wandered to her room and waited, expecting her to jump out of hiding any second and scare him as she still childishly liked to do. That moment never came. That scared him far more.

For a long while there was no news of what became of Renfri. Fredefalk promised his son that he would find his sister but every day he looked sadder than before.

Julian had begun to lose hope.

About a year later he heard his father’s men whispering about a woman called the Shrike. Julian didn’t realize right away the identity of this famous murderer. At fifteen he had more immediate things to worry about - such as the inevitable betrothal his father kept hinting towards. So he didn’t think anything of it when his stepmother began to hire assassins to kill the infamous Shrike.

It took several months of Julian dragging his feet while meeting princesses and getting in increasingly common arguments with his stepmother to finally hear the truth.

* * *

It was the afternoon of his father’s birthday. As a King only turned forty once, a giant party was held. Fredefalk used the opportunity to force his oldest son to dance with as many princesses as possible. Julian loved and hated it. The attention, he adored - as well as the women. He liked their dresses and how they glided across the floor. He liked their smiles and their promises that they’d love him forever if he chose them. It was the lack of freedom he didn’t enjoy. Sure he could have his pick but there wasn’t any sincerity behind it. None of the girls actually knew him so there was no real love there. Julian grew up on love stories and fairy tales. He desperately wished to make his life as close to one as possible. This wasn’t it.

So when the opportunity presented himself - he pawned his younger cousin to dance with the girls. Julian sat down at a table hiding from his father so he wouldn’t be spotted failing his duties as a Prince.

Unfortunately that’s when his half-brother Benjamin decided to start talking to him.

“Father is looking for you.” Benjamin warned and threatened.

“Oh gods! Give me a moment to rest, please.”

“But he is looking for you now!” Benjamin repeated, sounding thrilled that he gets to scream at Julian for something.

“I heard you, you little shit! Just give me one moment.”

Benjamin didn’t like being called a little shit. Julian should have realized name calling wasn’t going to help the situation but the kid had a talent for annoying him.

“How dare you!” Benjamin shouted.

“Alright that’s enough of that.” Julian said. “I’m not a servant - I’m the future King. I can call you a little shit as much as I please. Little shit.” Julian was self aware enough to know he wasn’t mature for taking the argument as far as it’s gotten. But he didn’t much care either.

“You’re not the future King.” Benjamin argued.

Julian laughed.

“You might want to check the succession line sometime. It could surprise you.”

“Nuh Uh.” Benjamin continued. “Mommy told me.”

Julian blinked.

“She said what?” Julian asked.

“Mommy said that I’d be King. Not you!” Benjamin yelled the last part, feeling as if he was finally winning.

Julian stood and walked over to his father’s table leaving his half-brother behind. When he reached the table he walked past his father who had stood to greet him and instead went straight to Queen Aridea.

“You won’t believe what little Ben just told me!” He shouted, anger clear in his voice.  
  
“Julian!”

Julian could hear his father yell at him but he spared him not a glance. Instead his eyes bored onto Queen Aridea’s.  
  
“Ben told me I’ll never be king and that he will. I don’t remember being told I’m dying from an illness of any sort so forgive me if I’m a little anxious. Have you been telling your son he’ll be King?” Julian continued.

King Fredefalk ceased his anger and turned to look at his wife.  
  
“Ben gets carried away is all.” Aridea laughed. She stood and placed a hand on the King’s shoulder. “Here I’ll talk to him Fred.” She said before walking to Julian and taking his arm to lead him away.  
  
As they walked the Queen leaned down to whisper in Julian’s ear “It is your father’s birthday. Now is not the time to be dramatic.”

Julian felt like parties were an excellent place and time to be dramatic but that wasn’t what he was there to argue for at the moment. He stopped walking and turned towards her.

“Do you plan to have one of your friendly assassins come after me next when you're done with the Shrike?”  
  
Queen Aridea’s had a surprised expression run across her face. It was a look Julian had never seen before on his stepmother. She seemed almost scared.

“Where did you hear that?” She whispered, much harsher than before.  
  
“Overheard it from some guards.” Julian gave her a confused look. “Why?”

There was a beat of silence. It felt tense and that was weird for Julian because he didn’t know why that particular information brought such an uncomfortable vibe to the conversation. He heard the Queen breathe heavily.

Julian looked towards the table they walked away from. Perhaps his father didn’t know about the assassins? Was this a secret?

  
“That is why you're upset, isn't it?” She asked.  
  
”Not... Particularly?” Julian said, but it came off more as a question. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be upset about it and he partly wanted to ask her more questions. Instead he continued talking, not wishing to be distracted by the point he was trying to make. “I just don't like knowing you see the future without me in it considering I'm very content with remaining alive.”

Another look washed over the Queen’s face. Relief.  
  
“Ah!” The sound breathed out of her. “I'm glad you aren't bothered by what I need to do to that girl. She's been ever so monstrous.” Queen Aridea reached out a hand and placed it on Julian’s cheek. “But not you my dear, I would never do that to you.”

“I very well hope not. Don't think I won't tell my father if I see anything else weird.”  
  
“I wouldn't dream otherwise, and I trust you won't tell your father about Renfri?”

It felt like someone yanked the rug from underneath Julian’s feet.  
  
“Renfri?”

Queen Aridea tilted her head at the question.  
  
”You know the-“ Then she stopped and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and closed it. Finally, she whispered. “You didn’t know.”  
  
Julian pulled himself away from his stepmother’s hands and took several steps back “It's Renfri you’re trying to assasinate.” He stated.  
  
“Julian-“ Queen Aridea started to say but he was already gone.

* * *

That night Julian found his stepmother sitting in her private chambers reading by the fireplace. He knocked gently on the door to get her attention despite already opening it. She jumped and turned to him.  
  
“Mother?” He asked as softly as he could as if she would startle and run off.  
  
“Julian?” she asked.  
  
“I didn’t tell him.”

Queen Aridea smiled brightly at him as she placed her book down at the closest table. “Oh thank you. He wouldn’t understand. He adored her and it made him not see things clearly.”

Julian nodded and sighed.  
  
“Yes, Renfri was always... different. Violent even.” He admitted to her. He looked down at the stone floor- running his fingers across the two small cups he was carrying.  
  
“She was. Here, sit.” Aridea pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
“Thank you.” Julian said as he took the seat. For a good while neither of them said anything. Queen Aridea smiled at him and Julian examined her face. Finally he asked, “Why did Ben say that?”

Queen Aridea sighed and shook her head as if she was embarrassed.  
  
“He has been playing as a King with John. John plays as the enemy kingdom and they go to war against each other. I’m sorry, I understand if-“  
  
Julian let out a laugh to ease her nerves. “So I overreacted.”  
  
“Not at all. It comes with the territory of being a Prince.”

Julian placed down the two cups he was carrying and gestured towards her wine bottle with a smile and a tilt to his head. Now it was her turn to laugh as she began to pour them both a drink.  
  
“Don’t tell father.” Julian whispered.  
  
“I won’t. You’re grown now anyway.”  
  
“Yes but I worry he thinks I’ll develop the family’s drinking habits.”  
  
“And so what if you do?” The Queen Aridea asked as she handed Julian his drink. “You’re a prince.”  
  
“Absolutely true!” Julian agreed heartily. He held up his cup. “I deserve a drink.”

Julian downed his drink in one swallow, all the while Aridea watched him. Aridea finally took a drink from her own cup after he placed down his.  
  
“Thank you.” Aridea said when she finished her cup. “It’s been a long day and I needed that.”

Julian propped his arm up on the table to lean his head against his hand as he watched her. His eyes danced up and down her face.  
  
“So how long was it going to be until you tried to get me out of the picture as well, _mother_?”

Aridea frowned and shook her head.  
  
“I’m not-“  
  
Anger flashed through Julian’s youthful face as he interrupted her. He leaned forward to meet her eyes.

“- _You were_ .”  
  
“Julian...“ but she couldn’t finish as fear entered her eyes and her hands reached for her throat.  
  
He did nothing but watch as blood started to be coughed up from her mouth. She tried to stand, perhaps to go for help, but fell to the ground instead. All the while she continued to choke with her face turning a shade of blue. Finally Julian stood and grabbed his cup from the table with three fingers to inspect it while he spoke.  
  
“It was the cup - not the wine that was poisoned, in case you were wondering why I’m fine and you’re clearly not.”  
  
“Pleas-“  
  
“Even if you weren't going to kill me - You’d think I’d let you kill my sister? You never really knew me at all, did you?” The words were taunting, cruel. They felt weird coming out of Julian’s mouth but at the same time it felt natural. More natural than anything he had ever done before.

Julian took a step over her to get to the door. He felt a hand reach for his ankle but at this point she was too weak to do any damage. He jerked it from her grasp. “Oh don’t be that way. It’s my father’s birthday. Now is not the time to be dramatic.”

He looked back to give her one sweet smile before closing the door.


	2. The Shrike and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tries to survive alone as he journeys to search for his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow thank you for the comments and kudos! Sorry this chapter took a bit - I finished and then rewrote it because I wasn’t satisfied.

Julian never sympathized with hungry monsters before, but since he went days without eating on the road he started to understand them . It had already been a year since he began searching for Renfri and he was beginning to think he was going to die from starvation before he would ever see his sister again. He found himself powerless against following the promising smell of food, despite being penniless, into a tavern where music played and people chattered loudly and lifely. The bard there strummed on a lute while singing songs of creatures from the sea, the sea in which he rhymed with see. In the back of his mind, Julian thought the man was unworthy of even calling himself a bard.

The chair beckoned him just as the siren in the song beckoned the sailor. Julian sat and sighed loudly, relieved to finally be off his feet. A horse would have been nice, but he definitely wouldn’t be able afford one anytime soon. Even as exhausted as he was, something stronger pulled on his ambition. Hunger ate at his stomach. Hunger ate at his thoughts. Hunger ate at everything he was until all he could think about was the food on the plates of those around him.

The bard was good at nothing in his job except ending a song mercifully early. It pulled Julian out of his trance from looking longingly at bread when he saw the bard appear at the table he had sat himself at. “Boy, get out of my chair!” The bard snapped causing Julian to scramble away from the table to the nearest wall. The man had been much older and bigger despite his profession - and Julian knew better than to argue with much larger men on the road.

Julian watched as the bard ordered food while sitting his lute down on the table next to him. It was a nice looking lute, Julian noticed. It was also a nice looking plate of food that was brought to the table. Plump sausage and bread. The smell was absolutely divine and seemed well-worth dying for. As of yet however, Julian still desired to live - if only long enough to taste the food that would undoubtedly get him beat over. His eyes scanned the tavern and landed on a red haired woman that was roaming around the room trying to find a man with coin.

“Excuse me.” Julian greeted as he approached her. The woman glanced over at him and laughed immediately when she realized his young age. Julian laughed with her for a moment but continued speaking quickly after, “Oh no don’t mistake me. I don’t mean for myself to borrow your time despite how pleasant I’m sure it’d be. No, that bard over there sent me over to fetch you. Famous I hear, tossed me some coin just for this simple job. Lazy? _Yes_ , unfortunately for you, but fortunately rich? _Oh Yes_.” The red haired beauty was already smiling at the bard who sat across the room before Julian was even finished talking.

It wasn’t long before the woman was at the table with a smirk on her face and a hand on the bard’s chest promising him a night he’d never forget. When Julian was sure the man’s attention was completely and absolutely taken - he casually passed by the table and as inconspicuous as he could manage, grabbed the lute and plate. It was when he was at the door that Julian was harshly reminded that on the road, he could never be too lucky.

“You bastard! That’s my lute!”

Julian accidentally dropped the plate of food as he rushed out the door. Lute still in hand, he ran as fast as he could and jumped over every fence and wall he saw to lose the angry bard that trailed behind him. He could feel his heart pound and his lungs scream for him to stop and take a breath - and he loved it. He laughed merrily as he ran while the shouts behind him grew more distant.

Eventually, when Julian was far from the town he stopped and looked back, finding nobody there. He collapsed on the ground to rest, very nearly considering falling asleep right there on the road. Instead he lifted the lute to examine it. “He wasn’t doing you justice anyway.” Julian whispered with a grin. It wasn’t food, but it was a victory nevertheless.

* * *

With time, Julian grew overconfident with his thievery skills. He wasn’t too arrogant, Julian thought, because he knew it would eventually bite him in the ass. He was just so hungry on his travels and there was no way for him to make money… and yet there was also a burrowing thrill that dug its way into every decision he made. He needed more flavor on the road and not just from food. He was bored and nearly getting caught was fun.

He just dreaded the day that the word ‘nearly’ would cease.

Except it wasn’t a day

It was a night, a night that arrived faster than he desired.

The woods were silenced by the screaming of the river and animals that roamed. Julian was just about to get some rest when he spotted an occupied campsite. There were seven people, bedrolls, weapons, and horses. Julian was lucky, as six of seven of them were fast asleep and the one keeping watch went to go take a piss. At least, Julian assumed as much by the flask that he watched the ugly man down.

Julian didn’t waste any time and set off to quickly search amongst the dreamers. Stealing from a crowded campsite was good for obtaining several pouches of coins. Stealing from crowded campsites was also bad because the chances of getting caught were heightened. He tiptoed over the resting bodies and snatched each coin purse he saw all the while trying not to trip as he rushed. The weapons were frightening but he didn’t want to think of them any longer than he had to. Finally, he was at the last bedroll.

With the last coin purse in his hands he knew he should hurry out of there, but Julian was frozen instead. The shape on the bedroll was unmistakably female, standing out from the group already. Her brown hair was messy and unbrushed, hiding her face instead of framing it. Dirt and blood caked underneath her nails as well as staining the skin on her hands. None of those details was what captured Julian’s attention, it was the flash of gold on her dress that reflected the light of the moon. It was Renfri’s brooch.

The realization hit Julian the same time he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him. Panic poured over him like ice water. His first instinct, but not the brightest, was to run rather than explain. It wasn’t until he tripped over a, now awakening, body that it was plainly obvious that he should have stated who he was while he had the chance. It was the unlucky consequence of everyone shouting at him that made Julian realize this. It’s hard to reason with murderous men whom one just stole from.

“No wait!” Julian jumped up from where he fell and held up his hands in a show of surrender.

“Kill the thief!” One of the uglier ones shouted.

“I’m-” it was when an arrow flew past him narrowly missing his face that he took to running again.

Julian barely made it to the trees when he felt a hard kick against his side that sent him barreling down to the ground. He landed face first, tasting more dirt then he would have liked. A hand grabbed his arm and turned him over. The first thing he noticed was the cold metal against his throat. The second was the face of his sister staring down at him.

It was not the family reunion Julian had been wishing for.

“Kill him Renfri!” One of the men yelled behind her.

Julian's eyes widened and he attempted to shake his head before he remembered the blade pressed harshly on his skin. He swallowed and tried to find his voice instead.

“Don’t.” He managed to breath out. “I didn’t know it was your camp when I started stealing, I’m sorry. I swear... I didn’t know.”

“Julian?”

“Yes! Yes it’s me. Don’t kill me. Please?”

The blade was pulled away from it’s dangerous position. A shaky laugh tore out of Julian’s throat. “Gods that was terrifying, and here I was worried for your safety. Seems like you have that covered.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, with no amount of warmth in her voice.

It was an attitude that Renfri never once directed towards Julian. Towards their stepmother, suitors, and her spoiled friends - yes. But never him.

“Looking for you?” Julian answered like it should have been obvious. Even after all the time they spent apart she should have known that. He spent his whole life following her even before she disappeared. He was more of a little brother than a twin. Always trying to measure up with his better sibling. “Wasted a whole year searching leads that led me nowhere. Bloody exhausting, I tell you.”

“You poor thing.”

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and her eyes had yet to liven up at his arrival. The woods were feeling colder and colder the longer he tried to warm it with his positivity. Nothing about the situation was going as planned. Not only did he feel as if he was unwanted but he felt like a stranger.

“Are you alright?” Julian asked, softly. _Are we alright?_ He thought to himself. 

Renfri turned from him and walked back to the camp. Julian followed hurriedly behind, ignoring the looks that her men gave him.

“Keep my coin purse. Return the others. Go buy a meal for yourself and leave me.”

“What!” Julian squawked. “Ludicrous! Why would I leave you?” He nearly tripped over another bedroll as he attempted to keep her pace. For just a moment he was flooded with doubt. Did Renfri not want to see him? Did she not care about him anymore? Did she not miss him in these two years they’ve been separated? Pain tugged at his heart.

Without warning and mercy, Renfri spun around and slapped Julian across the face.

“You sentimental fool! Why would you bring yourself here?” Renfri’s voice lashed at him as harshly as her hand had. “I can’t protect you here. Go back home where you were safe.”

“ _I can’t_.”

“Why not?”

“I murdered the Queen.”

The only thing that happened for a while after the confession was silence. Julian felt tears threaten to fall from his face and panicked at the thought of crying in front of the group. He darted his eyes desperately away from his sister who continued to stare at him. There was no way of knowing whether it was from the slap, the reunion, or the loss of innocence that he was confessing to. Perhaps it was everything happening all at once that was breaking him.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Julian blinked but didn’t dare look up at her.

“What?”

“Do you know how to hunt?”

Renfri’s question was admittedly embarrassing for him as it was something he had attempted a couple of times during his journey. Each time was a miserable failure. Two times nearly cost him his life, once by drowning while chasing a rabbit and the second by knocking himself unconscious when a stag slammed him against a tree. 

“No.”

“I guess it is my job as your older sister to teach you how to survive-” Renfri sighed as she gestured towards the men. “Come on now, let’s go gather food. We’ll rest into the evening tomorrow.”

“You’re not older.” Julian mumbled, finally looking up at her again.

It brought out a smile - finally - from Renfri. She handed him a shining dagger. Julian wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to use it for but he reached out to take it anyway. “You’re the one always acting like a little brother.”

Julian opened his mouth to retort but was immediately interrupted.

“ _HEY_!”

One of the scary men shouted, suddenly appearing on the left side of Julian. He sounded especially angry for a man he had never spoken to before. Which wasn’t too uncommon in Julian’s life but was always unwelcomed.

“AHhh er- Hello?” Julian quickly tried to mask his initial startled reaction with a smile.

“Boy, you know why I’m shouting at you. Give me back my stuff!”

“Oh!” Julian reached into his pockets clumsily. “Right, sorry!”

“Julian?”

“Yes?” Julian looked up at Renfri, one hand still returning all the coin he snatched.

“It’s good to see you again.”

For the first time in a while, a calmness settled over Julian. It felt as if he was in a race and he finally reached the end. This was what he was searching for - his family. And that was Renfri.

“Likewise.”

Maybe, Julian allowed himself to hope, things would be alright.  
  



	3. Blaviken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is at Blaviken, where everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Renfri dies the same way she does in the show - pleases do not hate me for this. I’m a huge Renfri fan but her death is a MAJOR plot point in this particularly story. Maybe I can write a happier one another time but this is definitely not one of those. 
> 
> Sorry I’m super late with this update by the way. I have no excuses. Also I tried to double check for mistakes but it’s 2 am so if there is any errors uhhhhhh my bad

The dirt insisted on somehow finding its way into Julian’s mouth when he fell. Spitting and sputtering dramatically, he wiped it off his face when he stood back up. “Are you just bloody showing off now!?”he shouted.

Renfri did a poor job at hiding her smile.

Julian’s past year had consisted of practicing to fight, practicing the lute, practicing hunting for food, practicing cooking the food, and practicing staying out of the way when assassins showed up. Needless to say, he was exhausted. So exhausted in fact that he had trouble keeping up with the group when they traveled long hours. His feet ached by the end of the day when they’d finally rest.

‘I need to rest’, Julian would think every night, ‘I really _really_ need to rest’. But rest would not come. The first nightmares that tore at Julian those beginning weeks was that of his mother’s voice stilling into nothing as he would shout at her to sing again, the next was of a woman coughing up her own blood as the drink in her hand became worms, then it was of himself being alone…. searching… searching… and never finding what he needed, and finally the nightmares that haunted him presently was that of his sister laying on a road that she’d never finish traveling on.

Julian’s lute, his _beautiful perfect_ lute that was becoming easier to work, was the only thing that calmed him. It soothed not only his nerves but Renfri’s men as well who became surprising fans of his music.

“Showing off runs in our veins.”

Julian would have laughed at that if he wasn’t still spitting out dirt. “I’m just not entirely sure you are going to get anywhere training me to fight. You’ve always been the stronger one.”

“You’re a killer too, are you not?”

“It was poison. I didn’t exactly battle it out with the Queen.

Renfri smiled and ignored the points he made. “You are already much better than when we began. Don’t cut yourself so short.”

“Wish I could just poison all our enemies.” Julian muttered to himself quite liking the idea but understanding it would never work in practice.

“How about we stop for today, hmm?” Renfri asked.

Julian gladly accepted.

* * *

“You know Moe, the owner of the Infamy Inn?” Renfri had asked one night.

Julian had listened only because it was a wonderfully rhyming sentence that he immediately wrote down - and not because he was aware of the changes that would soon follow after it. “Yes, nice fellow and thanks to you he may have a song underway. Now what about Moe?”

“You’re going to be staying with him for… a few days.”

Traveling with Renfri was very much just commands, commands, and more commands. Julian was finding it horribly annoying.

“What? No! Where are you going? Can’t I come?” Another moment where he didn’t feel like a twin and instead a younger brother.

Pestering did no favors in changing Renfri’s mind.

“No, no not this time.”

There was no explanation.

Julian leaned back against the tree he had chosen to sit under. “Stregobor?”

He dared to look into her eyes to await the answer. Renfri looked back before smiling.

“No.” She said. “We are nowhere near ready for that. Don’t worry. Just meeting with some men who I’d rather you not be in acquaintance with.”

Between the two was only silence in the following moments. There was an understanding between them.

“Oh. Good.”

Julian searched in his mind for something better to say.

The words stayed out of reach.

* * *

In the Inn’s room was nothing but Julian’s imagination, which had turned against him - poisoning every fleeting inner question he had concerning his sister. It was not easy to think of happier things when the knowledge that Renfri has undoubtedly lied to him was present. If Julian had to be honest with himself, he was currently panicking.

Julian sat and walked and paced all the while berating himself for not standing up for himself and demanding to go. It was just so easy to pretend to believe her, Julian thought. It was easier than facing the truth. With a sudden sense of determination, he ran down the stairs.

“Moe, where is she?”

Moe, who had been cleaning, turned around slowly. “Who?” He asked.

“Renfri!” Julian was already packed and ready to go. He inched closer to the doorway wanting nothing more than to get answers quickly and leave. “Where did she go?”

“Why would she tell me?”

“You must have heard something!”

“I haven’t. I’m sorry Julian.”

“Great!” Julian screamed out, drawing the attention of the people surrounding them. His hands gestured around aimlessly as he continued ranting. “Thanks, Moe! Thanks a lot! You were just incredibly helpful today!”

Julian stormed out the door and slammed it.

A few moments later Julian returned, opening the door a lot softer than he had before. “I’m sorry you didn’t deserve that. I’m writing you a song to make up for it, I promise.” After the apology was spoken, he was back out the door.

* * *

It was Blaviken, on the shore of the Great Sea.

Julian would wonder later how he happened to know that’s the place to look. It was possible he heard whisperings and forgotten due to the trauma, but he believed deep down it was the same place he dreamt of the nights he needed rest and could only find nightmares.

It was Blaviken where he heard the quiet noises of shouts. It sounded like a crowd had formed somewhere, and they weren't happy. Usually angry crowds were something to be dodged, but this was anything but usual for Julian. Despite himself, he allowed himself to sleep into the comforting arms of his imagination as he ventured forward.

Renfri probably will have shown back up at the Infamy Inn and be red in the face when she will find him not there. Whatever Julian finds in Blaviken will not be related to his family in the slightest bit and he will return back to Renfri with an apology for not believing her. It was comforting, to consider the normalcy of a sibling argument a thing that could happen in a day’s time.

The daydream stopped as Julian got closer to the noise.

“ _Murderer_ !” Could be heard as well as “ _Butcher_!” which echoed repeatedly like a bad chorus.

“Gods, did she actually do it?” Julian said outloud.

_Was Stregobor dead?_

It was by the highest level of irony that Julian then walked onto the familiar road he had dreamt of many times. The same time a man with white hair walked past with a crowd shouting at him.

The stranger did not make eye contact with him, instead seeming focused on walking straight ahead. It was Julian that could not find himself moving anymore. He froze the moment the sun’s light reflected off the brooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :) I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
